Sweetie's Little Collection
by Sweetie394
Summary: Enjoy ninety days of one shots! Could be just a few lines, could be thousands of words. No character is safe and no pairing is too off the wall. Will accept requests!
1. --Day 1: Harry P and Draco M

A/N: Hello, lovelies! I have issued a personal challenge to myself. I'll post up a little something every day for 90 days. Three months of one shots! They could be anywhere from a few lines, to a few thousand words. No character is safe, and absolutely no holds barred as far as the pairings go. I will take requests, including characters and situations. I've included warnings for any and all things that might come into play over the next three months, but be prepared: Some chapters may include no sexual relations, some may be quite graphic, characters may be out of character, and some pairings may be potentially offensive. (i.e. incest/twincest) That being said, I hope you all enjoy!

I do not own the rights to any characters or settings related to Harry Potter. All property of J. K. Rowling. I receive no financial recompense for the fiction herein.

* * *

**Day One:**

"Harry, we're gonna be la-"

Ron's words were cut off by an odd strangled noise in the back of his throat. His hand froze on the curtains surrounding Harry's bed, as the color drained from his face. Harry's eyes were blown wide with lust when he tore his gaze from the blonde beneath him. Draco sneered at Ron the way only Draco truly could.

"When you've quite finished gawking, Weasley, could you kindly close the curtains? Potter is trying to fuck me."

The cloth snapped shut so quickly following that statement, it was nearly torn away. Draco chuckled.

"I told you that you should have told him a long time ago, Harry," he said, before turning his gaze back to those bright emerald eyes he'd grown to love so much. The look on Harry's face stopped him short. Harry pressed a bruising kiss to those soft pink lips as a growl tore from his throat. Chills shot down Draco's spine at the sound, his cock growing impossibly harder.

"_Trying _to fuck you? Guess I haven't quite proven myself yet," was Harry's whispered reply, as he set forth a brutal pace, seemingly set on pounding his boyfriend into the mattress. Draco's well-manicured nails dug into Harry's shoulders as the heat threatened to overtake him. He couldn't help but wonder, just before all thought dropped away, if he could somehow get the two of them caught the next morning as well..

* * *

A/N: There we have it! Day one complete. Feel free to leave requests if there is a certain pairing you'd like to see, or a situation you'd like the characters in.


	2. --Day 2: Harry P and Severus S

A/N: Here is a pairing requested by Jace on FF. Enjoy!

* * *

**Day Two: **

Severus Snape glanced around his potions classroom briefly. Convinced that the snivelling brats could keep from killing themselves, or one another, for a few moments, he swept into his private office. He returned only minutes later, essays from the infernal first years clutched in hand for grading, just in time to see the blasted Potter brat dumping an entire bowl of pufferfish eyes into his half-completed potion. Cursing under his breath, he hastily drew his wand and cast a bubble charm around the offending cauldron just moments before it began emitting a noxious purple gas.

"Potter!"

Potter winced at the volume, but turned to meet the man's eye.

"If you would read the fourth line of the instructions on the board for me," he drawled, boorishly.

He caught the roll of Potter's eyes just before he turned to the board.

"Following the addition of the lacewing fly, stir potion three times counter-clockwise, then eight times clockwise and add exactly... four... pufferfish eyes..." Potter's voice trailed away as he realized the mistake he made.

"Four! Not an entire bowl, you daft oaf! Look at your cauldron," Snape demanded, indicating it with the tip of his wand. "Do you see that gas? If I were to release that charm, every person in this class would immediately develop memory loss and lose all motor function. You're more trouble than you're worth, you blasted boy. Twenty points from Gryffindor, you will receive a zero for today's marks, and I will be seeing you this evening at seven o'clock for detention."

Potter's eyes flashed dangerously as though he had something he desperately wanted to say to that. Snape raised an eyebrow, glaring down at him, and Potter yielded, dropping his gaze to the top of his desk. Snape vanished the boy's cauldron of all contents, and settled himself behind his desk. He smirked as he watched Granger whispering fervently in Potter's ear.

Hours later, as he sat at dinner in the Great Hall, he let his gaze wander as he lost himself in memories of the battle the year previous. So few students had come back to repeat their seventh year. He could pick them out of a crowd at first glance. Yes, partially because he had been teaching the brats for seven years already, but also because he could see the darkness and the memory of death in their eyes.

His eyes caught his godson, Draco's, and nodded almost imperceptibly towards him. Draco's mask was firmly in place, but he saw his eyes brighten at the gesture. The Zabini heir was seated at one end of the Slytherin table, toying with his food as opposed to eating it. Miss Parkinson was a few seats down, and not even pretending to touch her plate. He noted five blank stares from the Ravenclaw table. Not a single Hufflepuff had returned, not that he was complaining. If you included Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas, that made fourteen students who had returned. Not even a fraction of the class. Snape sighed, casting a quiet Tempus and noted that his detention with Potter would begin shortly. He swept out of the Great Hall and took the shortcut to his offices that he always took, keeping him out of the hallways crowded with students.

He was in the middle of grading a second year's essay when a tentative knock came at the door. There was a moment's delay before a louder, more confident knock echoed throughout the classroom.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened, and Potter stood at the doorway, fiddling with his robes. Snape exhaled in a huff.

"I told you to enter, Potter."

"Sorry, sir. I'm here to serve my detention," Potter claimed, his eyes meeting those of his professor.

Snape shut and locked the door with a flick of his wand the moment his errant student had cleared the threshold. Potter's eyes widened. He cleared his throat nervously as he approached his professor's desk, stopping a full foot away. Snape stood, walking towards him. He towered over him for just a moment before coming around him from behind, resting his hands upon Potter's shoulders, tilting his head to the side as he pressed his lips gently to his neck.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, a smile crossing his lips.

"You didn't have to take so many points, Severus."

His cock swelled as he heard the deep chuckle come from his professor's throat.

"You didn't have to threaten my students with bodily harm, Harry."

Harry laughed, turning in Severus's arms, stretching to his full height to bring his lips to his lover's, kissing him passionately.

"I needed to give you some excuse to put me in detention again, didn't I?" Harry demanded.

Severus wrapped his hands beneath Harry's thighs, lifting him onto the edge of his desk and grinding down against him. The soft noises Harry made between their lips stiffened him even further, though he didn't imagine that was possible. His lips trailed down Harry's neck as his long fingers made quick work of that foolish Gryffindor tie before moving to the buttons of his shirt.

"Four more months, Severus... Four more months and we don't have to hide anymore," came Harry's whispered words, as Severus tugged his trousers over his hips, leaving him naked and writhing, tugging at his professor's clothes impatiently.

Severus chuckled again, untangling Harry's hands, and kissing him as he made quick work of peeling away the layers between them. There were times when his Gryffindor wanted soft and sweet. He could tell this was not one of those circumstances. Harry pleaded with him impatiently as he meticulously prepared him. He slid into that tight heat, leaning over Harry's body to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe he had survived the fall of the Dark Lord, but Merlin, he was happy that he had.

* * *

A/N: Day two complete! Still open to requests!


	3. -Day 3: Severus S and Hermione G

A/N: So due to the number of requests I have been getting, I have been listing them out and using a random number generator on-line to pick and choose the next one shot I post. **Also, I did want to clarify on one point, due to some concerns brought forth by HPFan: Not all of these one shots will be sexual in nature. Some may have no sexual undertone whatsoever, some may allude to sexual activity, and some will be graphically sexual in nature. If you would like a certain level of sexual activity, please include it with your request**. Now, on to a request from Jace!

* * *

**Day Three:**

Severus wrapped his thin fingers around his teacup, soaking in the warmth. He glanced around idly as he sipped on his steaming hot beverage. A new cafe had opened in the heart of Diagon Alley, and he hadn't been able to resist the heavenly scents coming through the open door as he walked past. The cafe was homey without being kitschy, and he nodded to himself in approval. The blonde behind the counter looked vaguely familiar. She was young, which meant he had probably been her potions instructor years ago. He hadn't taught in nearly ten years, so it was hard to bring forth the names of any of the meaningless faces that had paraded through his classroom so long ago.

"Luna," a woman's voice called from the back, "What order is up?"

The blonde turned, a dreamy smile on her face as she threw her comment over her shoulder, "One slice of coffee cake at table four, two blueberry scones at eleven, and berry crumble at seven."

She returned her attention to the customer at the counter taking his order down with a smile that looked genuine, Severus noted. It wasn't often that people working the counter at a cafe could keep their mood. Severus took another sip of his green tea that had been steeped to perfection as a young witch came from the back, carrying a tray with practised ease that held the aforementioned pastry. Severus's attention was pulled away from the delectable scent that accompanied her by the familiarity of her features as she approached two other tables, before stopping before his own.

"Miss Granger?"

Her eyes snapped to his, the tray nearly tumbling from her outstretched hand. She caught it just before he ended up with his coffee cake in his lap.

"Professor Snape! Oh, I'm so sorry. You surprised me," she exclaimed, breathlessly.

Severus smiled, which caught Hermione off guard even further.

"Please, call me Severus. I haven't been a professor in quite a number of years," he paused, looking around at their surroundings pointedly. "You work here?" he wondered.

Hermione hurried to set his plate on the table before him, setting her tray on an empty table nearby. She stood awkwardly, her hard-won confidence seeming to melt away under her past professor's gaze.

"Oh, I own this place," she commented. "I opened just a few months ago."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, impressed, despite himself.

"You have been busy," he replied. "Won't you sit for a moment? Share a cup of tea with me?"

Hermione seemed taken aback by his request. This man before her was not the man who had tortured her and her best friends those ten years ago. For curiosity's sake, if for no other reason, she accepted.

"Give me just a moment, Prof-... Severus. I'll be right back."

Severus smiled to himself at the slip, watching as she removed her apron and took up the tray behind her to return it to the kitchen. He wasn't sure why exactly he had asked her to sit. He was just so lonely these long, quiet days, and Hermione was nothing if not intelligent. She'd make an acceptable conversationalist. He broke off a small piece of pastry, popping it between his lips, and found himself glad of his solitude at that moment as he moaned at the taste. He had a dastardly sweet tooth and the cake was phenomenal. Hermione returned with a teapot and another teacup in hand, placing both on the table before settling herself across from him.

"Miss Granger, this coffee cake is delectable. You must tell me who your pastry chef is," Severus complimented.

Hermione blushed.

"I make everything we serve here. You know I always had a fondness for potions, and baking is so similar in practice. It came naturally to me. And really, Severus, if I am to call you by your given name, you must do the same."

Severus decided that he must just prepare himself to be continually surprised by this pretty witch. He could see this developing into quite an interesting friendship...

"Of course, Hermione."


	4. ---Day 4: Harry P and Molly W

Here's a request by DobbyDobs on FF, embellished a bit, of course.

* * *

**Day Four:**

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck. After seeking sanctuary with Professor Dumbledore, the old fool had pawned him off with the Weasley family. Draco sighed to himself for, what seemed like, the hundredth time that day. What was he supposed to do surrounded by all of the people he had been raised to despise? How was he supposed to keep himself entertained. He watched Potter walk into the house from the window he had perched himself at. He sneered to himself. Saint Potter. Molly Weasley's perfect little adopted son. He still couldn't get the blood traitor to show him an ounce of hospitality, but it was heaped on the golden boy's shoulders by the bucketloads. Suddenly, a way he could keep himself entertained popped into his head. He smirked and snuck down the stairs quietly.

Draco pointed his wand at Potter's back and whispered as quietly as he could...

"Imperio!"

Potter's muscles siezed for a moment and Draco felt the wash of someone else's lucidity at the forefront of his mind. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be fun.

He walked Potter into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was controlling the spells to stir dinner on the stove, scrub dishes from lunch, and her knitting needles which were busy in the corner knitting a baby blanket for Bill and Fleur's new addition.

"Harry, dear! Let me get you something to eat. You look a bit peaky," Mrs. Weasley offered, with a smile.

"No need, Mrs. Weasley. I know what I want, and it isn't food," came Potter's forced reply.

Draco stifled a laugh from around the corner where he hid.

"I'm sorry, dear? I don't quite know what you mean..." she trailed off as Draco walked Potter closer to her. He forced Potter to raise his wand at the woman.

"Incarcerous!" Potter cast, ropes securing Mrs. Weasley's wrists together behind her back.

"Sonusilentium," he cast quickly, as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth. He didn't know if she was going to defend herself or scream, but they couldn't have it either way, could they? The gag that covered her mouth kept her silent.

Draco walked Potter up behind her and he bent her over the counter, harshly. Potter's hand went straight beneath her skirts, tearing her underwear out of the way, and sliding two fingers deep inside of her as she writhed and squirmed, trying to get away. Draco almost lost his focus from laughing, and Potter used that lack of focus to try to break through the curse. He almost succeeded, but Draco wasn't going to let that daft Gryffindor spoil his fun. He threw all of his power into the curse and Potter wrenched his hand away from Mrs. Weasley, who was getting wet despite herself.

Potter unzipped his trousers and withdrew his hard cock, pulling on it gently a few times. He positioned himself behind her and impaled his cock deep inside her with one long thrust. The moan that came from his lips surprised Draco more than anyone else, who hadn't forced it upon him. That prat was actually enjoying this! He would just have to turn up the heat, so to speak. He knelt Potter over Mrs. Weasley's body and sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, marking her harshly. Draco couldn't tell if the keening behind her gag was in pleasure or pain. What was wrong with these people?

Potter withdrew his cock, slamming it back inside of her, punishing her with his pace as he fucked her hard. His hands trailed up her body, cupping her huge tits beneath her shirt. He rolled her nipples between his fingers as her pussy squeezed around his cock. The sound of her orgasm broke Draco from his focus. Did she really just cum around Potter's cock? Shit! He'd lost control of the spell! He'd have to get back in the line of sight, and quickly, before Potter ran. He tore around the corner.

Potter wasn't stopping. He was thrusting into her hard and fast, over and over. He slid a hand back down her body, guiding it underneath her skirts and began toying with her clit, not slowing his pace. Draco backed out of the room with wide eyes. He was nearly out of sight when he heard Potter's 'Finite Incantatem' and almost gagged when he saw Mrs. Weasley turn in Potter's arms and kiss him deeply, Potter helping her onto the kitchen counter before continuing to punish her pussy with his cock from a new angle.

No wonder Mrs. Weasley was always so damn accomodating to the golden boy.


	5. --Day 5: Ginny W and Blaise Z

A/N: A request for kitana1214. (:

* * *

**Day Five:**

Hermione sighed in frustration. She gathered her books together and stormed out of the library. She just wanted a quiet place to study. Was that so so much to ask? But, no. She'd already been chased from her dormitory by noisy roommates, the Gryffindor common room, by Fred and George testing out their latest Weasley products on second years, and the library by a group of Ravenclaws that were debating the ramifications of using billyweed sting as opposed to billyweed sting slime in the Wiggenweld potion. She rounded a corner on the fourth floor and wound up in an abandoned corridor. She was about to turn and go back the way she came when she saw a flash of red from down the hall. She crept closer.

There she found Ginny, snogging the daylights out of, what looked to be, a Slytherin boy, older than herself. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, with her eyebrow raised. Ginny tore herself away from the boy as if he'd burned her, but Hermione was pleased to note that the boy, who she could now see was none other than Blaise Zabini, stepped out and forward, placing himself between Ginny and whatever unperceived threat had come upon them.

"A Slytherin, huh, Ginny? Your brother will be furious, you know," Hermione called out, a grin stealing over her features. The blood drained from Ginny's face. "Hermy, you can't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him," Ginny begged, pushing Zabini out of the way, despite his protests. She rushed to Hermione, taking her hands, pleading with her eyes. "Blaise and I love each other. We're going to tell everyone once we've both graduated," she rushed, then turned her attention to Blaise, a demand in her voice, "Right, Blaise?" He started, nervously, at being brought into the conversation. "Of course, love. Whatever you want," was his reply. Hermione nodded to herself. She approved.

"Alright Ginny, I won't say anything. But, you should know that Ron has been shacking up with Parkinson for three months now. He may be more open to the news than you think," she turned and walked off, leaving the two gaping after her.


	6. ---Day 6: Hermione G and Draco M

A/N: Here is a request by kitana1214 and pinkpal1992! (:

* * *

**Day Six:**

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at a particularly rough thrust of Draco's cock into her already abused pussy. Her fingernails lefts trails of red on alabaster pale skin as she raked them up his back where she fisted hands in that perfectly coiffed blonde hair and tugged his face down so she could get a taste of his lips. Draco ravished her mouth, pausing in the brutal pace he had set to withdraw his cock, inch by inch, slowly, leaving just the head trapped within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, struggling to draw him back inside of her, whimpering at the loss.

He chuckled against her lips, his voice roughened from his efforts. "Onto your knees," he whispered to her, withdrawing himself completely. Her eyes brightened at the prospect. She kissed him once more before turning her body beneath him, raising herself up on her hands and knees, offering herself to him. He shocked her even further by dropping to the bed behind her and swiping the flat of his tongue against her, flicking it against her clit. The moans he was rewarded with made his tenuous hold on his control waver. He slid his tongue inside of her, fucking her with it, as he toyed with her clit with his fingers, causing her to thrash out another orgasm. The taste of her flooded his senses as she came.

Before Hermione had even caught her breath, he was kneeling behind her. The slickness of her orgasm aiding his entry as he slid deep inside of her, getting back to his brutal pace with no delay. She gasped at the sensation. This angle was completely new and different for her and she was astounded by how deeply it felt he had buried that cock inside of her. At this angle, it was brushing up right against her G spot with every movement he made. His long, thin fingers grasped her hips and he drove himself into her harder. Hermione was rushing back to meet every thrust. She heard the hitch in his breath that signaled how close he was, and she reached underneath her body to rub against her clit roughly, bound and determined to work out one final orgasm before he came. He noticed what she was doing and knocked her hand away, replacing it with his own.

Hermione felt herself tumble over the edge when she heard Draco's deep, satisfied moan as he thrust into her one more time. He was always so quiet when they were together, until he came. The waves of pleasure washed through her, setting every nerve on fire. She giggled softly as Draco pulled out of her, flopping back onto the bed on her back as she caught her breath. Draco smiled indulgently as he rested beside her, tugging her over to curl up against his side, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

Soon, too soon, she started seeking out her clothing, tugging the articles into the right places. He watched her silently, comfortable in his nudity. Once she was dressed, she turned and kissed him lightly. "Let's study together again soon, yes?" He grinned, eyeing her appreciatively. "Whenever you please," he stated, folding his arms behind his head and reclining back against them as she grinned, sneaking out of his bed. He wondered how long they could keep this going. Sleeping together with no strings attached had seemed like such a novel idea at the beginning. Why did he wish she had stayed just a little bit longer, cuddled up at his side, though? Why did it feel like something was missing, now that she was gone?


	7. -Day 7: Draco M

A/N: Thank you all for your requests! I will say that I have gotten requests for some pairings that I'd never considered before, and I've truly had to try to think them through. Kudos! Now, because I have received enough requests to get me through the first 2-3 weeks of this challenge already, I am going to intersperse some one shots that have been floating around my head along with the requested one shots as well. This is one of them.

* * *

**Day Seven: (Happy week number one!) **

"Severus tells me you were unable to fulfill my requirement of you, Draco," Voldemort stated quietly, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Draco was visibly shaking, as he knelt before the Dark Lord. "Forgive me, my lord. I did try.." Draco whimpered nervously as Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at the teen's chest. Severus put a hand on Lucius's shoulder, just as the man lifted his foot to step forward, preventing him from moving between the boy and the Dark Lord.

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, trying just isn't good enough. Crucio!" Draco fell to his knees, his muscles contracting and his veins popping up along his skin as he struggled to keep in his screams. Voldemort broke the spell fifteen seconds after he had initiated it, but to Draco it felt like a lifetime. He drew ragged breaths between his lips, his muscles twitching as he struggled to his feet. He bowed his head in deference, keeping his wits about him enough to remain silent. When Voldemort was in this mood, silence was more safe.

"This job was of the upmost importance to our cause, Draco. For that, I feel as though I should make an example of you." Draco winced at his words, sure that his punishment was far from over. Voldemort proved him correct at his next curse. "Crucio!" Draco was unable to keep from screaming at this onslaught, his body still reeling from the previous abuse. Thirty seconds later, he found himself flat on his back without remembering how he got there. Tears were tracking down his face, mingling with the cold sweat that was leaking from every pore. His hair was drenched with it. He struggled to his knees, unable to force himself to stand.

Lucius shared a look with Severus. They were both worried. Draco had never been punished before, and the boy obviously wasn't tolerating it well. Severus was already mentally calculating which potions would be needed, following their meeting. He squeezed Lucius's shoulder imperceptibly, hoping to offer some comfort to the man. His eyes were tight with worry. His jaw was set, and Severus could tell he was grinding his teeth in an effort to keep silent. Draco whimpered in pain as the aftermath of the curse wound it's way through his system.

"Leave me. I'm sick of looking at you," Voldemort spat. Draco visibly relaxed at the dismissal, shakily standing and nearly falling in the process. He bowed clumsily. "Yes, my lord." He turned his back and began taking careful steps toward his father and grandfather. The last thing he remembered was seeing his father's eyes widen and hearing him scream, "No!" It was a fraction of a second before he saw a green light reflected in his father's eyes. The curse hit him right between the shoulderblades, and he was dead before his Lucius's outstretched arms could catch him.


	8. -Day 8: Ginny W

**Day Eight:**

Ginny sighed, toying with her hair idly, lost in a daydream about the love of her life. She could see their lives laid out before her, so perfectly. He would defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they would get married right out of school, have a couple of kids, he'd get a kushy well-paid job at the Ministry, and all of her dreams would come true. Her smile was unmatched as she pictured two or three redheaded children running around underfoot. They'd have to live close to the Burrow, of course. She didn't want to stray too far from home.

As distracted as Ginny was, she didn't see the object of her affections sneak in through the portrait hole and walk with quiet feet towards the stairs leading to their rooms. Nor did she hear his sigh of relief once he realized he had managed to get past her unnoticed.


	9. -Day 9: Draco M and Harry P

A/N: And now a request from SlytherinLove86! Also, lovely, I have been debating on waiting until the challenge has been completed, then taking votes on a one shot to turn it into a full story. Shhh! Don't tell. ;)

* * *

**Day Nine: **

Draco scrubbed his hands over his face, hoping the stimulation would wake him up a bit. He felt exhausted. He sighed, giving up on the cases spread out on the desk before him. He pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up slowly. He grimaced as his joints popped. Who knew thirty-one years young could feel so bloody old? He climbed the stairs, stepping over the misplaced teddy, and around the toy truck at the top, with the practised ease that proves he does it often.

He poked his head into the first door that he came too, smiling to himself at the way that Tristan was sprawled across the bed. Their little five year old boy had grown so quickly. Draco found himself feeling nostalgiac as he crossed the room quietly, pausing to draw the covers back over his son and kiss his forehead through a tangle of black curls. They really would have to get his hair cut again soon.

Sneaking out, and continuing down the hall, he stepped into the nursery and over to the crib. He grinned down at their three month old daughter. She was their little miracle child. The healers had told them that they would never be able to have another. He was pleased to see her hair was just as blonde and tidy as his own when she came out. He paused to make sure their monitor was still on and then slipped out of the room once more.

Finally, he came to their room. He could just make out the shape of his huband beneath the coverlet and almost laughed when his heart started beating just a little bit faster. He was still so damned in love with that man. He slid out of his robes and between the sheets, cuddling up behind his husband. Harry rolled over, sleepily, bringing his lips to Draco's. "Kids still down?" he murmured. "Yes, love. Go back to sleep. We have at least another hour before Annabelle wakes up." Harry smiled at the mention of their daughter, and cuddled close into Draco's chest. "M'kay. Love you." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Love you, too."


	10. --Day 10: Hermione G and Fred W

A/N: Request from pinkpal1992!

* * *

**Day Ten:**

She waited until Ginny was asleep, and crept out of the room they shared in the Burrow. She cast a quiet silence spell over the stairway before climbing the stairs to the next floor. She crept through the door she found herself in front of, and smiled when she saw him curled up in bed. She snuck across the room and slid between the covers, curling up against him.

Fred woke to a warm, supple body glued against his own. He opened his eyes, staring down at Hermione in shock. Oh, he was sure this was some kind of mistake. He panicked. What should he do? Oh Merlin, she was wrapping her arms around him. She had to be sleepwalking, or something. Right?

He cleared his throat, intent on saying something, but Hermione silenced him with a kiss. He shrugged mentally. What the hell? If she was offering, he was taking! He took control of their kiss, feeling himself harden at the quiet moan she rewarded him with.


	11. ---Day 11: Everyone?

A/N: Request for HPFan. ;)

* * *

**Day Eleven:**

"Sirius? Remus?" Harry called as he walked up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. He made it to the third floor, and quirked his head at the muffled sounds he heard from behind one door. It sounded as if his Godfather and his husband had company. Harry knocked quietly, but received no response, so he nudged the door open slowly, and froze in place at the sight that met him.

Sirius was fucking Remus from behind who was using that leverage to plow even harder into Tonks who was on her back in front of him. From where Harry stood, it seemed as if she was enjoying herself, but it was hard to tell since Hermione was kneeling over her head. Harry could see Tonks plunging her tongue into Hermione's depths and the sounds coming from her lips, he was shocked to find, were making the blood rush straight to his cock. Fred Weasley wandered closer to the group, and Hermione gripped her hands around his hips, bringing his cock to her lips as she slid her tongue over the head of it, swallowing it deeply all in one go.

Harry tore his gaze to the other side of the room where scenes equally as shocking had him almost cumming in his pants right then and there. Arthur was on his back and Fleur was riding his cock, cursing in French as his cock brushed against her G spot. George was on his knees in front of the pair, tonguing his father's balls and flicking his tongue against Fleur's clit each time she dropped down again. Ron had Charlie pinned down in one corner and was fucking him hard. Neville was sucking Charlie off as Charlie pulled Bill closer, fucking him with his tongue with gusto.

A very naked Luna came forward to take Harry by the hand. She and Ginny started peeling off his clothes. He was nervous, but he let them. His cock was straining against the fabric and it would feel so bloody good to release it from its confines. George noticed him from his corner of the room and stood from where he knelt, crossing to Harry to pull him in for a deep kiss, not giving him a chance to question it. He felt a soft pair of lips wrap around his cock, but he didn't know which of the girls they belonged to. He moaned into George's mouth, which was rich with the flavor of Fleur. He glanced down as George attacked his neck with his lips and moaned again. Luna was deep-throating him expertly and Ginny was on the floor between her legs, fucking her with two fingers while sucking on her clit. Luna had three fingers buried deep inside of Ginny.

George moved behind him, and Harry jumped as he felt his hardness against his back. For the first time since he entered the room, someone attempted a strained conversation. "Relax Harry," George ground out, his voice hoarse from the effort of containing himself. "I won't hurt you." Harry's tense muscles relaxed slowly as George nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulders. He was so distracted by his ministrations, and Luna's talented mouth, that he didn't notice as George's first finger entered him. The second one he felt, and he tensed again.

A particularly pleasurable flourish of Luna's tongue had him gasping again, and George went back to preparing him, sliding his fingers out and back in slowly. The third finger joined the first two, and Harry was too far gone to care. His breathless moans convinced George he was ready and he slicked his cock quickly, guiding it into Harry's willing body. Harry's eyes shot open and he was treated to the sight of Molly bent over in front of Fred, his cock slamming into her with every thrust. Hermione was fucking Remus with a strap-on, and Sirius was sucking on her nipples, stroking himself leisurely. George pulled back, then slammed back into Harry's body.

Harry's eyes slammed shut once more and he concentrated on the feelings that were assailing his entire body. George set a steady pace as Luna dragged Ginny from the floor, bending her over in front of Harry and guiding his cock into her ass with no warning. Ginny screamed in pleasure, having been well-prepared by her round with Bill earlier. Harry gritted his teeth as he sank into her body. He wasn't going to last long like this... Luna laid on her back in front of Ginny, spreading her legs and tugging the redhead's face against her pussy. Harry gripped Ginny's hips and used the force of George's thrusts to propel him deeper inside of her.

George changed his angle, and suddenly, Harry was seeing stars. Two more thrusts by the redhead behind him, and he was cursing under his breath, digging his fingers into Ginny's hips and thrusting deep inside of her as he lost himself to release. His orgasm shook his entire body, the heat rolling through him in waves as his ass squeezed tightly around George, triggering his own orgasm. Harry felt the liquid heat flood him and he relished in the feeling. He winced as George pulled out, and wandered off in search of more entertainment. He withdrew himself slowly from the willing body before him. His cock was spent. There was no way he could get hard again...

Glancing around and seeing Arthur getting fucked by Sirius, seeing Tonks and Fleur making out in the middle of the room as Hermione ate them both out in turn, seeing Remus, Bill, and Charlie lined up and plowing into one another, and seeing Fred and George hiding off in one corner, exploring each other's bodies... His cock quickly proved him wrong. This was going to be a night to remember.


	12. --Day 12: Fred W and George W

A/N: Wow, I just realized that I didn't post up yesterday's entry! I have the next nine written. Guess I have no excuse. Saturday got away from me. lol. Sorry, pretties! Looks like you get two today, you lucky ducks! Without further ado...

* * *

**Day Twelve:**

Fred kissed George lightly as the other man slid into bed with him. They were in their shared room of the Burrow, and this had become a nightly occurence for the two of them. George wrapped his arms around his brother, deepening their kiss, much to Fred's delight. George nudged Fred to the side, climbing on top of his body, and settling between his legs. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, as Fred attacked his lips with fervor.

He could feel the man beneath him getting hard, and ground his hips down against him, moaning at pure pleasure of the contact. Fred broke their kiss, his breath catching in his throat, and George moved his lips to his neck, undeterred. Fred moaned quietly, his hands fisting in George's hair. He tugged gently, pulling George away from his skin to look into his eyes. "I love you, George," he whispered. He loved the way George's eyes lit up everytime he said those simple words. "I love you, too, Fred," George replied with a smile.

Ron eased the door shut, and backed away slowly, his eyes wide.


	13. -Day 13: Draco M and Harry P

**Day Thirteen:**

"Oh Merlin! Draco! Harder!" Draco grunted, increasing his efforts twofold. Harry's breath caught, and pure delight lit up his features. The power in his Husband's every move absolutely took his breath away. His stomach dipped and twisted as the sensations overtook him. Draco couldn't help but notice how delirious Harry had become, and his pleasure was increasing with every push. If possible, he pushed even harder, and Harry nearly squealed with happiness as he finally let go...

He landed directly on his feet, and Draco chuckled at his Husband's antics. He didn't know why pushing him on the swingset always turned him on just a little bit. He shook his head as Harry clambered back onto the swing, and Draco started pushing again, after stealing a kiss.


	14. ---Day 14: Ginny W Luna L Hermione G

A/N: A request from J.V.!

* * *

**Day Fourteen:**

Ginny winced as the lash of the whip cracked against her bare ass, which had already turned an angry red under Hermione's ministrations. Luna watched from the corner, sliding her fingers against her clit as Hermione punished her little slave. "Now," Hermione growled, her cool fingers easing the heat in Ginny's skin as she addressed her, comforting her at the same time. "What do you say to her, my little slut?" Ginny glanced up at Hermione, crawling toward Luna at Hermione's nod. She kissed her instep, kneeling between her legs. Her head was bowed in deference.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Luna. If my Mistress gave me to you for an evening, of course, your pleasure is what I crave." Hermione smiled, dragging Ginny from the floor and kissing her deeply, then pushing her back to her knees. "Have fun, you two." She eased out of the room, grinning to herself as she snuck back into the Gryffindor commons.

Luna stared at the redhead, the perfect picture of obedience. Oh, this was going to be a fun night. She stroked that red hair thoughtfully, her hands sliding through the silken softness of it. It wasn't really red. More of a cinnamon color, really. Oh, but now Ginny was looking at her. Expecting something? Suppose she should focus a little bit. "What does Hermione have you do, little slave?" Luna wondered aloud. Ginny seemed taken aback by her question. "Well... give her pleasure, of course. She always gives me something in return as well. Well, almost always. She says it's good for me to be denied once in a while." Ginny trailed off. Luna thought that she looked as if she might get into trouble. Her eyes were guilty.

Luna cocked her head thoughtfully. She was already so wet from watching Hermione punish her. "I think... Yes, your tongue might be nice. Come here." Ginny scooted forward immediately, her tongue tracing the lips of Luna's pussy right away. Luna shuddered at the sensation, and relaxed into her chair, allowing herself to simply enjoy the pleasures offered. She let out a breathy moan as Ginny's tongue spread her lips, flicking it against her clit. Her tongue was simply devilish. Ginny slid her tongue lower, tonguing around Luna's hole, tasting her wetness. She wrapped her hands around her thighs, drawing her in closer as she slid her tongue deep inside of Luna's sopping wet pussy, fucking her with it as Luna thrashed above her. Maybe being shared wasn't so bad.


	15. ---Day 15: Neville L and Luna L

A/N: And for my most loyal reviewer, Jace, here's another one for you, love! Thank you so much for your continued support and kind words.

* * *

**Day Fifteen:**

Luna knelt at the end of the bed, her blonde head bowed, her hands clasped behind her back in a posture that screamed submission. Her blindfold made it impossible to see anything. The nipple clamps that had been applied by her Master were digging pleasurably into her sensitive flesh. The cool air against her inflamed nipples had her aching to be filled. Her knees were spread wide, her dripping pussy exposed to the coolness of the room. She whimpered, and shifted, struggling to find some release. The snap of the crop against her shoulderblades had her wincing, and falling silent once more.

"Now, now, my love. I asked for complete and utter silence. You don't want to displease me, do you?" he asked, quietly. She shook her head desperately, unwilling to disobey again. "You may speak when I ask you a question, my pet. Answer me." The command in his voice had her shivering with desire. She wanted him. Merlin, did she want him. "No Master, I don't want to do displease you," she answered quietly.

He smiled, trailing his fingertips along her shoulderblades gently. "Very good, my love. Very good." He slid his fingers down her spine, watching as goosebumps sprouted along her skin. Without warning, he slid two fingers deep inside of her pussy from behind. "You're so very wet, my love." He withdrew his fingers, thrusting them back inside her a few times, before withdrawing them completely. He moved to the front of her body, tracing her lips with his coated fingers. She parted them obediently, and he slipped his fingers into her open mouth. She laved his fingers with her tongue, tasting herself on them.

He moaned at the sensation. He moved his hands down her body, flicking the nipple clamps gently and smiling as she bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "Good girl, Luna. Let's see if we can keep that sweet voice silent, shall we? Stand." His order left no question. She did as she was asked, standing on shaky legs. Neville towered over her. She could feel him beside her. She crossed her arms nervously, nearly biting out a moan as her arms brushed against the clamps. He caught her wrists in his hands, forcing them behind her back once more. "No hiding from me, pet. Your body is mine. I have every right to look at every inch of it."

He walked around her body, examining her from every angle, his cock growing impossibly harder. He was done teasing himself. He put a huge hand on the back of her neck and bent her over at the waist. He drove himself into her in one long, hard thrust. Her moan was loud and desperate. He tangled his hand in her hair, gripping tightly as a muted warning. He thrust into her again, only his hands on her body keeping her from being driven moved his hands from her shoulders down the front of her body, removing the nipple clamps and causing her to scream as the blood coursed through her abused nipples once more. He relished in the sound, too far gone to punish her for disobeying him as he strove closer and closer to the peak of his pleasure.

He flicked her blindfold away from her eyes. He pulled out of her, turning her around, picking her up by the backs of her thighs, and impaling her on his cock once again. He kissed her hard, using his arms to hold her body as he fucked her brutally, her moans and screams going breathless as she got closer to her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulder, holding him close as he drilled into her. She could feel his muscles start to tense and tightened around him as much as she could. He buried his face against her neck, grunting with the effort of his thrusts until his pleasure finally crested.

He thrust into her deeply, moaning her name as he filled her. He stumbled forward, laying her gently on the bed, drawing a few deep breaths to collect himself, before kissing his way down her body. "Neville, stop... You don't have to do that," Luna said, breathlessly. He just smirked up at her, and knelt between her legs, attacking her clit with his tongue and had her thrashing in moments. He slid two fingers deep inside of her, their passage aided by his release, and sucked on her clit, tonguing it relentlessly. Her hands fisted the sheets and she was screaming his name above him. Her orgasm overcame her suddenly, and her entire body started shaking. He smiled, completely and thoroughly satisfied, as he crawled up beside her, gathering her up in his arms.

"Next time," she said, kissing him as she came back down from her cloud, "it's my turn to dominate you." He chuckled at that, kissing the tip of her nose, still working on catching his breath from the efforts of their recent lovemaking. "Anything you want, love. Anything."


	16. ---Day 16: Hermione G and Harry P

A/N: Here's a lil somethin' somethin' for Nubletinc!

* * *

**Day Sixteen:**

Harry listened to the players zoom around the field, longingly. He couldn't believe that Ron's wonky spell would manage to lose him his eyesight for twenty-four hours. Worse yet, Madame Pomfrey had tried everything she could, and nothing managed to help. Hermione patted his arm, reassuringly. "You'll get the next game, Harry." Harry couldn't help but sulk. "Doesn't do me any bloody good this game, does it?" he mumbled. He heard the Gryffindors scream Ron's name, and rightly assumed he had just saved a goal. He grumbled to himself, angrily.

Suddenly, there was something resting on his thigh. It was very, very high up on his thigh, if he were being completely honest with himself. He could feel the warmth, and tell from the shape that it was a hand. "Umm... 'Mione?" he questioned. "Shhh," came her hushed reply. He had to strain his ears to ear her over the thundering of the crowd. "I'm going to cheer you up." He gulped, audibly, as she slid her fingers down over his fly. He was suddenly very glad that they were on the topmost bench. At least no one would be able to see anything, unless they turned their head from the action.

He stayed silent, his cock twitching with interest as he felt his fly being tugged further down, then slim fingers finding their way inside of his trousers. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as those fingers wrapped tightly around his cock. That talented hand stroked him firmly a few times, before he found himself rock hard. She tugged him through the opening in his trousers, and he found his cheeks flaming red. He had no idea if anyone could see his cock, straining in the crisp Autumn air. He hunched himself forward, attempting to conceal it.

Hermione pushed him back impatiently, settling herself on his lap. He would have been shocked at the fact that her skirt was pushed up around her hips. He would have been shocked that she wasn't wearing any knickers. He might have even been shocked, had he stopped to think about it, that it was Hermione who was doing these things to him. He would have been, if not for the fact that his cock slid straight into Hermione's fully lubed and prepared arse, completely cutting off all ability to think. He tasted blood as his teeth dug harshly into his lip. "'Mione, someone will see!" he managed through gritted teeth. "That's half the fun, Harry," she replied. He could hear the humor in her voice, though her breathless tone belied her arousal.

She rocked her body back and forth, Harry's cock sliding naturally out and back inside of her. His eyes rolled back in his head as her muscles squeezed so tightly around his sensitive flesh. It was mere minutes before he was drawing ragged breaths, and nudged Hermione off of his lap, tucking himself back into his trousers, and dragging her off to where he remembered the stairs being. He had barely gotten them behind the curtain and into the relative safety of the staircase before bending her over the railing, shoving his pants down his thighs, and driving himself back into her. Her answering moan had him slowing his thrusts to keep from cumming too quickly.

He gripped her hip with his hand, pulling her back against him, his other hand moving to the front of her body so he could roll her clit between his fingers as he fucked her in the ass. "So fucking tight," he moaned. "So fucking tight." Hermione was a quivering mess, too far gone to answer him as his fingers and his cock drove her to the brink of insanity. She tried to hold back, but when he moved his hand to drive two fingers inside of her, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit, she screamed his name, her orgasm coating his fingers as her muscles pulsed around him. Luckily, someone had scored for Gryffindor at right around the same time. Her pleasure would go unnoticed by the group seated mere meters away.

He drove into her twice more, before letting the pleasure overcome him. He emptied himself deep inside of her, slowing his thrusts until his cock was finally spent. He remained inside of her, kissing the back of her neck, and withdrawing his fingers as he caught his breath. When he pulled out, he did so slowly. "So," she asked, as they both re-dressed themselves and straightened their clothing. "Feel better yet?" He grinned, pulling her close and surprising her with a soft kiss to her lips. "Much."


	17. --Day 17: Ginny W and Hermione G

A/N: A request for JustAsSane! Keep the requests coming, pretties! I'm loving the inventive and challenging pairs and groups you are giving me!

* * *

**Day Seventeen:**

Ginny toyed with one of Hermione's brown curls, as the brunette fiddled with her skirt nervously. "Just for education, right? Just for the experience?" she asked. Ginny grinned. "Of course, Hermione. Just to see what it's like." The redhead slid closer to her friend on the bed, her hand sliding back through her hair. Hermione's eyes met Ginny's, then she quickly looked away again, biting her lip. "Okay. Yeah... I can do this. We can do this," Hermione seemed to reassure herself.

Ginny cut off her train of thought with a soft brush of the lips. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She kissed Ginny back, experimentally. Her lips tingled where their lips had touched. She felt as if butterflies were flapping against her ribcage. Her nerves began to melt away as they shyly explored one another. The redhead parted her lips, inviting Hermione to deepen the kiss. There wasn't much thought behind it as Hermione took the offer as freely as it was given. Their tongues met, and it was as if a dam had broken. Ginny's whimpered moan had heat building deep inside of Hermione. She began to throb between her legs.

Ginny moved forward, nudging Hermione onto her back. Their lips never separated as Ginny settled herself between Hermione's legs. Her hands began trailing up Hermione's ribs, underneath her shirt, hoping that she wouldn't stop her. Goosebumps spread across her body as she finally felt the weight of Hermione's breast in her hand. She ran her fingertips along the sensitive skin, relishing in the sensation. She had wanted this for so long. Her thumb passed softly over Hermione's nipple. It was already standing at attention with her arousal.

The answering jolt of pleasure that shot through Hermione's body was enough to wake her up and make her rethink what they were doing. She broke their kiss, leaning back and away from Ginny. "Ginny, stop... This... I can't think," she whispered breathlessly. Ginny smiled softly. "Stop trying," was her reply, just before she brought her lips to Hermione's once again.


	18. -Day 18: Luna L and Harry P

A/N: Alright, lovelies! I've added a rating system to the chapter titles to help those of you just looking for a certain kind of story.

(-) Not sexual in nature.

(-) Sexual in nature. This could include allusions to sexual activity, or light smut.

(-) Graphically sexual in nature. This will include explicitly described sexual activity.

I hope this helps as the collection gets bigger and bigger!

* * *

**Day Eighteen:**

Luna stood at the edge of the battle, pausing to catch her breath as she gazed around her in wonder. She could hear someone crying. Flashes of light parried back and forth across the courtyard. Someone blew a hole in the stone wall, sending debris out into the crowd. She watched Cho Chang get caught underneath a falling stone that must have weighed several tons. She panted, struggling to draw air into her abused body. She could tell that at least one rib was broken. It hurt every time she drew a breath.

Luna took a few steps, wide-eyed at the carnage surrounding her. Harry met her eyes briefly, and she smiled at the boy. He had a nasty cut alongside the left side of his face. He was favoring one leg, and his left arm was cradled uselessly against his body. She glanced to the long line of death eaters they faced. They were losing. It was her last thought before a curse caught her in the chest, just over her rapidly beating heart. She looked down to see blood blossoming across her uniform. Huh. "I thought dying would be more painful," she thought to herself, before collapsing to her knees. She fell backward, and found herself lying flat on her back, staring up at the sky.

The sun was just starting to breach the horizon. It would be daylight soon. Perhaps the dawn would bring with it some reprieve for the side of the Light. She let her head fall to the side, almost giggling as her position caused everyone to seem sideways. Harry caught her gaze again, and she saw pain flash behind those green eyes. He started to make his way toward her, cutting down a vampire and dodging the echoing steps of a giant in order to get to her. He fell beside her, pulling her head onto his lap. "Luna, hold on..." he murmured, his eyes flashing around them, trying to find help closeby.

"It doesn't hurt much, Harry Potter. You must lead them to victory, Harry. We can not lose. In times of peril, they will look to find a leader that they can be proud to follow. You are that man, Harry. I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Luna coughed, blood bubbling out from between her lips. She chuckled, wetly. "It seems I already have. Goodbye, Harry Potter." Her eyes closed one final time. The reassuring smile she had offered the boy in her final moments froze on her lips with her last dying breath.

Harry's eyes welled with tears. He gently slid out from under Luna, activating her portkey around her wrist that they had all been given. It took her body directly to the Great Hall, where it would hopefully remain safe. Harry sniffled as he wiped his nose against the sleeve of his robes. He allowed himself one moment to grieve, before an explosion of monumental proportions sounded closeby. His brows furrowed in determination. His jaw set with anger. He cast a few weak-willed and barely-effective healing spells at his broken arm, and his bruised leg. He needed to find Voldemort. He needed to find him now. He needed to end this.


	19. ---Day 19: Hermione G and Albus D

A/N: A request from JessDanPark! I did the best I could with it. It ended up being more romance than sex, so that I'll apologize for, but it kinda just ended up that way. lol. I'm a slave to my muse. I do still hope you will enjoy.

* * *

**Day Nineteen:**

Hermione glanced around, ensuring that no one was watching before sneaking into a nearby broom cupboard. She drew the time turner from beneath her jumper. She bit her lip, wondering, for the thousandth time, if she should really be doing this. She also wondered if the charms that she had placed on the magical object, allowing for travel in years as opposed to hours, had any adverse affect. She shrugged, unable to keep herself from it any longer. Her heart started pounding, and her stomach filled with butterflies as she counted back the years. She turned it backwards a total of ninety-eight times. She waited with increasing amounts of impatience as she watched the wood of the door in front of her grow younger by the second.

She cracked the door open and peered out through the crack. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she snuck out of the closet and into the classroom across the hall. She waited for nearly an hour, her pulse steadily increasing, her palms sweating with her anxiety. Where was he? She was about to give up hope and go back to her own time when she heard the door creaking open. She turned, a smile lighting across her lips. "Ab, you made it..." Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. His strong arms tightened around her as he buried his face in her hair at her neck.

A seventeen-year old Albus Dumbledore drew back and kissed Hermione softly. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, my lady," he replied. Hermione giggled, her laughs turning into breathless moans. "I've told you not to call me that, Ab..." He smiled as he peeled away her clothing, one piece at a time. His lips traveled along the skin he exposed. He kissed against her collarbone. "I come from a different time, my dear," he allowed. He cut off whatever remark was coming to her lips by taking her nipple into his mouth, sliding the flat of his tongue against the sensitive flesh. He nipped at it softly, before cooling the heat with his tongue again. She was breathless above him, her hands tangling in his hair. He moved to her other nipple, showing it the same attention as he worked her skirt down over her hips, pleased to find nothing beneath.

Hermione transfigured a nearby desk into a bed. He walked her to it, his lips never leaving her skin. He nudged her back onto the bed gently, his lips traveling down her flat stomach, pausing to meet her eyes with his own before that devilish smirk she loved so much lit across his features. He practically dove into the cleft between her legs, his tongue parting the lips of her pussy as he flicked it against her clit at an unbelievable pace. Her moans were closer to screams of delight as the sensation washed over her. It felt as if Fiendfyre had taken residence deep within her and was spreading throughout every inch of her body. His tongue had her nerves tingling. Her vision dimmed at the edges as her body let go. Her climax rocketed through her intensely.

She smiled as he crawled up her body. She was pliable and relaxed in his arms. He kissed her again, and she moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. He trailed his hands down her ribcage, admiring her body. "I'm so glad you came to meet me, Hermy," he whispered. She chuckled. "So am I, Ab. I never would have thought that coming to pick your brain would have led to this..." Her hands trailed over his shoulders, tracing her fingertips over the muscles in his back. Her fingernails dug into his skin as he slipped inside of her. He exhaled with a moan, covering her lips with his again. He thrust into her slowly, parting their lips long enough to reply before claiming them once more. "I'm so glad it did."

Her legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him in deeper. She ravished his mouth in a complete contradiction to the sedate pace that Albus had set. Opposite to the intense orgasm his tongue had wrung from her body, this one built slower, and deeper. He tangled his fingers with hers, holding her arms above her head as he sped his thrusts. He was so close. He could tell she was getting closer. He kissed her softly, then drew back to look into her eyes. Just before he felt himself slip over the edge, he couldn't help but murmer, "I love you, Hermy." Those words pushed her over the edge and her pussy clamped down around his cock. They clung to one another as their orgasms swept over their bodies.

As she lay, wrapped up in his arms, his fingertips trailed up and down her arm softly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She propped herself up on one elbow, meeting his eyes as she traced circles on his chest. He could tell she was puzzling out something to say. "Hermione, just say it," he prompted. "I love you, too, Albus..." she trailed off, before continuing. "I don't think we can do this anymore." His brows furrowed at that. "I don't understand..." She sighed, kissing him gently before sitting up, reaching for her scattered clothing. "We're from different times, Ab. There's no way we can make this work. We should stop now, before it gets any worse." He sat up, a lost look in his eyes as he watched her dress. "Don't say that, Hermione. Can't you just... Can't you stay? What do you really have that you are going back for? You could stay here. We could be together."

Her heart broke at those words. It would be so easy to do as he suggested. She really had grown to love the man before her. She hated that the hurt in his eyes was her doing. "Albus, you know I can't do that. My parents... The war... I have to go back." Albus stared down at his hands. He blinked, hoping his tears wouldn't fall. He knew he would never see her again. Not until it was too late for them. Not after this visit. He tugged on his clothes as quickly as he could manage, struggling to keep his hands from shaking. Once they both were dressed, the silence was deafening. Albus was the first to break it. "I understand. But please, can I have one last kiss?" he asked, imploringly. Her heart broke a little more. "Of course, Ab," she whispered. He kissed her deeply, drawing all his love and heartbreak into that kiss.

They parted some time later, but far too soon for either of them. They both knew the longer it went, the worse it would be. "Goodbye, Ab. I'll always love you." Hermione reached for the doorknob. "Hermione, wait!" Albus interrupted. He looked around the room desperately, before finally tearing a strip off of the end of his robe. He brought out his wand and concentrated on the little scrap of fabric, transfiguring it impressively into a delicate gold chain with a single bloodred stone that would sit just below the hollow of her throat. He approached her, an expectant look in his eyes. She turned and lifted her hair as he fastened it around her neck. "Remember me, Hermione. Remember how much I love you. How much I will always love you." Her fingertips brushed against the stone nestled against her throat. It seemed to pulse at her touch. She wondered if it was his heartbeat she was feeling. "I'll always remember, Albus."

At that, she snuck out of the classroom, and back to her broom cupboard. Her tears started as she began counting the turns of her time turner. She started sobbing at about the fifty-year mark. She lost all control as the time started to slow. She stumbled out of the closet after the world stopped spinning and straight into a strong pair of arms. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" Albus Dumbledore glanced down at the witch in his arms. He felt his heart skip a beat at the new jewelry adorning her neck. "It was today," he murmured. Her sobs increased in volume as his hands stroked down her hair. "There, there, Hermy. We both knew it would have to end someday. I know it is very new to you now, but it was a very long time ago. Everything will be okay," Albus spoke to her gently.


	20. -Day 20: Draco M and Harry P

A/N: This is a sequel to day nine. I just can't get the two of them out of my head.

* * *

**Day Twenty:**

Draco let out a great 'oof' as something solid pummeled his midsection. He shot up in bed, clutching his abdomen as Tristan squealed and giggled. Draco looked beside him where his husband was torturing their son with tickles, digging his fingers into his sides. Tristan was squirming, laughing with delight. Draco couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his son, tugging him to his chest. "I'll save you, Tris! Come, let us escape from your evil father." Draco fake-glared at his husband before hauling his son onto his shoulders and peeling out of the room. He grinned to himself as he heard growls coming from behind them and Tristan's delighted scream as he reveled in this newly discovered game.

"Papa, faster! Daddy is catching up!" Tristan yelled. Draco smiled, tearing down the stairs with caution, but speed. Harry caught up to them quickly, snarling playfully. Tristan squealed and giggled. Harry pounced, tugging the little boy off his husband's shoulders, careful to ensure he wasn't hurt, and he plopped him down on the sofa, attacking his belly with raspberries. Draco shook his head at the sight, then started making his way back upstairs. He could hear their little princess had woken up and wasn't happy that a bottle wasn't readily present for her.

He opened the room to the nursery , peering over the railing of her cot, smiling as his presence softened her wails to whimpers. He brushed the tears from her cheeks gently, then lifted her into his arms, supporting her head as he tucked her against his chest. "There, there, love. Let's get you some breakfast, shall we?" He changed her nappy with practised ease, then began his trek down to the kitchen to warm her bottle. He entered just in time to see his husband test the temperature on the formula in the prepared bottle. He took it gratefully, and grinned down at his baby girl as she suckled strongly. Harry stood up on his toes to kiss him soundly, before turning his attention to their little boy, waiting patiently at the kitchen table.

"Well, young man, what will it be for breakfast this morning?" Harry asked. Tristan's brows furrowed with concentration. "Sundaes! With sprinkles!" he exclaimed. Harry chuckled. "Maybe for dessert tonight, love. What about waffles?" Tristan considered for a moment, then his face lit up. "With chocolate chips?" He turned his big doe-eyes on his Daddy, knowing that he couldn't resist that look. Harry melted, seeing those wide grey eyes staring at him. "Of course, love. Chocolate chip waffles, coming right up!" Harry heard Draco snort behind him as he drew out the flour to make the batter.

"You're hopeless, my dear. He has you wrapped around his little finger," he stated matter-of-factly. Harry could hear the amusement in his tone. He managed a pointed look at their little girl. Draco was tracing her features with his finger, watching her suckle with rapt attention. "Yes, and I'm the only one," Harry replied. He chuckled warmly as he added the wet ingredients to the dry. He whisked them together, then added a healthy handful of chocolate chips before preparing the waffle maker. He turned, resting against the counter, and watched Draco interact with their children. His heart swelled with love. Draco caught his gaze as he burped Annabelle efficiently, before placing her in the carrycot next to the table.

Harry crossed the kitchen, catching Draco's lips with his own. Draco chuckled at the muttered 'ew' coming from their son. "What was that for?" he wondered. "Not that I'm complaining." That Malfoy smirk came out full force at his husband's answer. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I love you, Draco." "I love you, too, Harry." Their five year old interrupted the way only children can. "Me too, Daddy? Papa? Me too?" Harry laughed, ruffling their sons hair. "Yes, love. We love you very much." He returned to their breakfast, and couldn't think of any better way to spend a Saturday morning.


	21. ---Day 21: Ron W and Draco M

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to all of my reviewers! I can't tell you how much more motivated it keeps me when I have your constant support, criticism, and kind words. Keep in mind, I am still taking requests. If you haven't seen yours come up yet, don't fear. I have about another week or two worth to complete for you. Happy three week anniversary, pretties!

* * *

**Day Twenty-One:**

Ron tugged on his hard cock faster, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he let the steaming hot water cascade down over the muscles of his back. There was a flash of blonde in his mind's eye. Stormy silver eyes staring back at him. Pale pink lips wrapped around his cock as tightly as his hand was. He wanked himself at a furious pace. The Draco of his fantasy moaned his name as Ron sank his cock into his hot, tight hole. Ron gritted his teeth, his breath coming out in harsh gasps as he imagined Draco's body wrapped around his cock, and his hand wrapped around Draco's thick cock. Ron couldn't hold back his moan as he came at the image, his seed splattering the tile wall before him. He slumped in the corner of his shower, catching his breath from his intense orgasm. His face went beet red as he replayed the images in his mind.

He shook his head and bathed quickly, rinsing the wall with the showerhead before stepping out of the stall with a towel draped around his hips. He wandered to the door, still on shaking legs, and nearly bowled over the person entering before him. An eighteen year old Draco smirked at Ron's blushing features. He admired the sight in front of him as he thanked Merlin, not for the first time, that there were few enough eighth years to justify a single dorm. Draco cleared his throat, watching as Ron gulped at the sound. His smirk grew. "Weasley," he began. "Mind getting that tight arse out of my way?" Draco nearly laughed as Ron sputtered, shuffling aside. Draco could feel eyes on him as he walked to the same stall that had been occupied only moments ago. He undid the knot keeping the towel around his slim hips before allowing it to drop to the ground. He heard a sharp breath behind him.

"Feel free to join me, if you've not cleaned yourself thoroughly enough, Weasley," Draco called over his shoulder as he stepped inside. He turned on the water and moaned in pleasure as the steaming hot water pounding into the sore muscles in his shoulders. He heard movement beyond the curtain and grinned to himself, wondering if the other boy would have the balls. He didn't have to wonder long, as the curtain drew aside. Ron fidgeted with his towel, looking nervous. "Oh, bloody hell," Draco sighed, tugging the towel from his hips and pulling him inside of the stall, kissing him hard. "Was that so bloody difficult?" He quirked an eyebrow, attempting to hold to his Malfoy mask, but failing completely as his pupils dialated with lust. Ron saw the change and his confidence returned by bounds. Draco found himself pinned against the wall and being snogged senseless before he could say another word.


	22. --Day 22: Hermione G and Severus S

**Day Twenty-Two:**

A forty-four year old Hermione Granger stared into the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. All of the students were safely in bed, and the new head of Gryffindor house found herself lost in thought in the stomping grounds of her youth. She wrapped her arms around herself, the flames casting a flickering light against her skin. She bit her lip, wondering what things might have been like if Harry were still alive. She caught herself thinking of her best friend so often around this time of year. The anniversary of the war was approaching. Her students all clamored her to regale them with stories of her adventures. They simply didn't understand how painful it was to speak of it.

Harry had defeated Voldemort, at great personal cost. The boy she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, Ron Weasley, had died trying to recover his best friend's body. Ginny had fallen prey to Fenrir Greyback. She fought the infection and her multiple wounds for weeks before succombing to them, at last. So many were gone. Fred. Seamus. Oliver Wood, who had come to Hogwarts as part of the Order. Her very own parents had become targets of the Death Eaters, after they had seen how close she and Harry were. Tonks and Remus had died in an homage to Lily and James as they attempted to protect their son. Teddy wasn't as lucky as Harry had been, and he had been lost to the war as well. Molly Weasley had killed herself after she found out that three of her children were dead. Hermione shook her head, sighing, and exited the common room, headed to her private quarters she shared with her husband.

She entered their rooms, still utterly distracted, and shrugged out of her robes. She stoked the dying fire with her wand and set to making herself a cup of tea. She desperately hoped that it might settle her mind and allow her some rest. She felt his arms come around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder from behind as she added honey to her cup. She relaxed into his arms. His presence always calmed her. He spoke quietly, well aware of the pensive mood she'd taken. "I have a mild calming draught, if you like, my love. It may help you to relax. Or perhaps, some Dreamless Sleep, if you'd prefer. I noticed the nightmares have returned." She turned in his arms, smiling softly at the man before kissing her husband of seventeen years. "Thank you, Severus, but I think I'll be alright." He indulged her with a smile and a nod, then withdrew to his potions lab to finish the potion he'd been working on for Madame Pomfrey when he'd heard his wife enter.

Hermione found herself, for the thousandth time, thanking the stars above that Severus had recovered from Nagini's attack. The man had pieced her back together after she lost the people dearest to her heart. She couldn't imagine what life would be like if Severus weren't in it. She finished the last of her tea and dimmed the torches on the walls of their modest kitchenette and sitting room. She cast a containment charm on the fire in the hearth, allowing heat to permeate the chill of the room, without having to worry about sparks popping and catching on the fabrics in the room. She began unbuttoning her blouse as she wandered to their bedroom, shrugging it off of her shoulders and making quick work of her skirt and stockings as well. She pulled on her most comfortable negligee. She sighed with pleasure as she sunk into bed, shivering slightly at the chill of the sheets, but she didn't find herself alone very long.

She watched as Severus peeled off his layers of clothing, dropping them into the hamper, and sliding between the sheets with his wife, clad in only his boxers. He reached for her then, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. His lips pressed against her forehead gently, and he smiled at her quiet sounds of contentment. "Do you wish to talk about it?" he wondered, softly. She shook her head, drawing even closer to him. "Talking never helps, Severus. It just makes the nightmares worse." He nodded, bringing his lips to her own. He kissed her gently. "Perhaps, a distraction?" he questioned, a very Slytherin smile on his lips. She chuckled for the first time all day. "Why, Severus, are propositioning me?" Her eyes glinted with mischief in the low light of the room. He kissed her more soundly, pleased with himself as he felt the hitch in her breath. "Are you accepting?" Hermione bit back a moan as her husband's hands drifted over the sheer silk of her nightie, passing over her nipples, which stiffened beneath the fabric in response. "Damned right, I am," she replied, tugging him down to kiss him deeply.


	23. ---Day 23: Harry P and Narcissa M

A/N: Request for DobbyDobs! This was scheduled to be Day Twenty-Eight, but since a second request came forth, I pushed it up a bit for you. I hope it's to your liking! Loose sequel to Day Four.

* * *

**Day Twenty-Three:**

Harry mentally pat himself on the back as he thrust more deeply into Narcissa. She was on her hands and knees before him and the quite undignified moans had surprised Harry at first. She was a wanton, sexual creature, and he was delighted by the discovery. What had begun as petty revenge for Malfoy casting an Unforgivable on him, the result of which was the entire Weasley brood discovering that Harry had been sleeping with Molly, had become something he knew he'd be repeating in the future. None of the kids were too keen on the idea, of course, and Arthur had been furious. Molly had tried to claim coercion, but Arthur had known her long enough to know when she was lying. Harry shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

He fisted one hand in fine, blonde hair, and pulled Narcissa's head back slightly, allowing him more leverage for his thrusts. She was like a wildcat. Her pussy responded to his pounding cock by squeezing him tightly every time he withdrew. He was afraid he was going to shame himself and cum too early, but he steeled himself and locked in tight to his self-control. His free hand traveled the contours of the older woman's body. He slid his palm up over her ribs, rolling one nipple between his thumb and middle finger, gritting his teeth as the sensation caused Narcissa's muscles to clamp down around him.

It hadn't been difficult to seduce her. He had a feeling that she had wanted exactly this for far longer than he could guess. Harry rolled his hips slightly, wringing a gasp from Narcissa at the change in angle and pressure. He grinned at the reaction, repeating the move every few thrusts. He loved keeping her guessing, and she obviously was enjoying it as he drew a third orgasm out of the woman. Her screams of pleasure sent chills down his spine, sending heat straight through his cock.

The door slammed open and both Narcissa and Harry snapped their attention to the doorway. There Draco stood, his mouth agape, obviously furious. "Mother! What do you think you-" Malfoy's exclamation was cut off abruptly by the spell traveling from Narcissa's wand. It had him gagged and bound to a conjured chair. "Now, now, Draco, darling. A Malfoy mustn't ever interrupt. It's not polite," Narcissa claimed, breathlessly. Harry was shocked by the statement, but chuckled to himself, then thrust into her willing body with renewed fervor. Draco had no choice but to watch, in utter and complete shock.


	24. -Day 24: Draco M and Luna L

A/N: Request for melness0128! ;)

* * *

**Day Twenty-Four:**

"Oi! Lovegood! Stay where I can see you. If I'm to be on guard duty, I bloody well better have something to guard." Draco called, sharply. He was miserable. His father had punished him by sending him down to the dungeons, that not even the Dark Lord himself could break out of, to play guard like a little boy. The only prisoner they had was the daft blonde who was the daughter of a man that the Dark Lord thought might possess some knowledge of something or another. They way the girls bright eyes stared at him, as she eased out from behind a column, unnerved him.

"Why are you so sad, Draco Malfoy?" she asked in a dreamy voice. He hadn't expected her to talk. Was he allowed to talk to her? He fought for indifference, ignoring her completely for a moment or two. Curiosity won out, in the end, however. "I'm not sad, you bloody fool. I'm angry," Draco spat. He wondered if she would have a retort. At least a conversation might make the time pass more quickly. Was he allowed to talk to her? He didn't see why not. His father hadn't said anything to the contrary. She hummed under her breath, and began to toy with the frayed edges of her robe. He was just about to give up hope that he was going to get a response when her voice interrupted his miserable mutterings once more.

"You're not angry, Draco Malfoy. You're lonely," she said quietly. Draco scoffed at that, intent on laughing. To his surprise, and utter dismay, he found his eyes burning with tears. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, and stared fixedly at the stone wall beside him. He would not allow this witch to think she had gotten to him. He started when her voice sounded again, this time right beside him. His head snapped to look at her where she sat, just on the other side of the bars. "I can see it in your eyes. The loneliness. I'm surprised I never noticed before now." His eyes met hers and he felt as if they bore into him. Her hand reached through the bars, resting just inches from where his rest on the stone floor.

He stared down at those long, thin fingers. His mind was racing, and his emotions were running high when he leaned forward to take her hand in his. He thread his fingers between hers, and slowly brought his eyes back to hers. The unshed tears in his eyes shone in the dim light of the room. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly, then settled herself more comfortably on the stone. Hours later, as Draco lay surrounded by opulence, he flexed the fingers of his right hand, the one that had tangled itself so traitorously around Luna's. He could still feel the warmth of her skin. He hadn't been touched by another human being in so long, and this witch, who had every reason to hate him, had comforted him. In the privacy of his bed, and the quiet of the room, Draco Malfoy tugged his pillow to his chest, clung to it, and wept.

Luna smiled, down in the dungeons where she was being kept. Her eyes were on the ceiling above her. "There you are, Draco Malfoy. There you are," she whispered, though there was no one there to hear.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, Melness! I know it isn't exactly what you requested, but it kinda took on a life of it's own. I do plan to continue this one later on down the line, however. I hope it's enough to sate your thirst for the time being.


	25. -Day 25: Severus S and Harry P

**Twenty-Five:**

"Cooperate, you ruddy pest!" Severus heard his husband exclaiming from the other room, along with the ominous sound of pans clattering and what may have been the whirring of a muggle motor of some kind. He steeled himself, and pushed open the door with trepidation. He fought a laugh at the scene presented to him. Blobs of yellowish goo were splattered across the walls. All he could see was the back of his lover's head, but even at that angle he could tell that he was covered in miscellaneous substances. The tips of his pitch black hair were frosted with a fine white powder. A dark brown streak covered him from elbow to wrist on the side Severus was able to see. He wiped his face of his amused expression, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Harry whipped around quickly, his eyes wide. "Sev! You aren't supposed to be home yet!" He looked down at himself, and around at the mixing bowls surrounding him in various states of capacity. His panicked eyes flashed back to the older man, before his brows furrowed. "Get out!" he hollered, startling Severus completely. He bore a hasty exit, unable to refrain from chuckling as he sought something to entertain him until he had his Harry back. A hesitant knock came at his lab's door some time later. "You may enter," he called over his shoulder, counting out the final fourteen strokes of clockwise stirring. His husband waited as he cast a stasis charm over the bubbling cauldron. Severus smiled at Harry. "Done destroying our kitchen yet, love?" Harry had the decency to blush, before darting forward to take Severus's hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

They entered together, and Harry shoved him down into a chair at the table, unceremoniously. Severus sat with a huff, watching his eager husband avidly. He noted that a few hasty cleaning charms had been cast on the room, and quite possibly his husband as well. Everything was covered in a layer of fine white dust, and he could still pick out a few smears of brown over the counter tops. "Close your eyes," Harry demanded. Severus was all too quick to comply. He had learned his lesson a long time ago. What Harry wanted, Harry got. He heard Harry fumbling around a bit, and saw a flash of brightness through his eyelids. "Okay! Open!"

Severus opened his eyes slowly, his eyes first focusing on his husband's beaming face, but being drawn inexorably towards the flickering light set before him. He glanced to the mat in front of him, and on it sat a single perfect yellow cupcake wielding a single green candle. He could tell that the rich chocolate icing had been homemade, and he felt his heart swell at the unadulterated love he felt for the man in front of him. "Happy birthday, Sev," Harry said, softly. Severus stood, nearly knocking his chair over in the process, and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him deeply. He could taste the sweetness on Harry's tongue that indicated he had been taste-testing his treats. The sound Harry made was a mix of a sigh and a moan.

Severus lost himself in the feeling of the hard planes of his husband's body, but far too soon, Harry broke their kiss. Severus reluctantly pulled back, a question forming on his lips. "You have to blow out your candle and make a wish!" Harry demanded. Severus laughed a full, open, belly-laugh that Harry had heard so few times in the ten years since they'd wed. His face broke into a smile. Severus, at Harry's urging, reclaimed his place at the table and deliberated long and hard. Severus rested his hand on Harry's protruding belly, lovingly. He knew exactly what he would wish for. 'I wish that our little one has my Harry's eyes,' he thought to himself, then drew a deep breath, and blew out his candle.


	26. -Day 26: Harry P and Ron W

**Day Twenty-Six:**

Harry Potter stared at his friend, dumbfounded. "You're what?" he asked. Ron blushed, shrugging his shoulders. "I think I'm in love with you..." Harry sat heavily on his bed. His mind was racing. This explained so much. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never even considered that his best mate might have feelings for him. "Well, come on then." Ron looked confused. "Huh?" Harry smirked, patting the bed next to him. "Get over here and kiss me, you git."


	27. -Day 27: Draco M and Harry P

A/N: A little continuation of Day Nine and Day Twenty. :D

* * *

**Day Twenty-Seven: **

Tristan Malfoy-Potter rolled his eyes as his father leaned down to straighten his tie yet again. He waved his hands away with a very Malfoyish huff, and attempted to fix the damage wrought on his poor robes by his father's nervous hands. "Draco, let the poor boy be," Harry said with a chuckle. "He's on his way to Hogwarts, not Azkaban." Draco's eyes met Harry's abashedly. Harry squeezed Draco's hand. He didn't like that their baby had grown up so quickly either, but he trusted in Severus's capabilities as the Headmaster. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would be Tristan's head of house, as well, but Draco firmly believed their boy would take more after Harry as far as house assignments went.

Annabelle clung tightly to Harry's hand, blinking around Kings Cross Station with wide eyes. They had explained to Tristan how he would reach the platform, and as they approached the column between platforms nine and ten, he could see the tense set of their son's shoulders. Harry nudged Draco towards him. Draco took the hint and walked the few steps that separated them. He rested a single hand on Tristan's shoulder, and Harry smiled as he watched the stress melt from his muscles. He saw Draco lean down to whisper in Tristan's ear, then saw his son shake his head slightly. He watched as determination strengthened the steel of their son's spine. He pushed his trolley in front of him, walking at a very restrained pace. Harry bit back a laugh at that. He couldn't help but remember how he had barreled, nervously, towards the gateway his first go around.

Tristan disappeared onto the platform and Annabelle's screech of delight caused several passengers to look their way. Harry smiled politely at them, and hoisted the rambunctious six-year-old onto his hip, shushing her discreetly. He met Draco's eyes and nodded at him, watching as he disappeared after their son. Harry cuddled Annabelle, tickling her to distract her as he leaned against the column casually, sinking into the bricks. As he emerged on Platform 9 3/4, he located his family quickly, and joined them so they could say farewell to their little boy until the Christmas holidays. "If you think of anything you've forgotten, owl your dad and I. We will send it to you straight away," Draco reminded him. Tristan puffed his chest out in pride at the mention of owls. He stroked his brand new Great Horned Owl that he had received as a coming of age gift from his parents. He had dubbed the bird Archytas, after the ancient greek philosopher. He had garnered his Aunt Hermione's love of the written word, and philosophy was his current fascination. "I will, Papa."

The train's whistle blew, and Draco and Harry both glanced at each other, mutual panic in their eyes. They both leaned down to hug Tristan tightly. He hugged back just as tightly, a quiver in his voice as he told them both he loved them and goodbye. Harry nudged their daughter forward. "Annie, tell Bubba goodbye. He's going to school now." Annabelle's eyes widened further, filling with tears. She threw her arms around her brother, clinging to him. "Bye bye, Bubba. Love you," she sobbed. She had started calling him Bubba when she'd been two. She wasn't able to pronounce 'brother', and it had stuck. Tristan's face went bright red at the childish nickname, but he hugged his little sister and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care of Dad and Papa, Annie, okay?" She sniffled, pulling back to grip Harry's hand tightly. "I will. I promise."

Tristan steeled himself, then climbed aboard the train. His family waited on the platform until he found a compartment, and he waved at them through the window. Draco put Annabelle on his shoulders so she could see her brother better. The train began to pull away from the station, and they waved until they could see it no longer. Draco turned to his husband and pulled him close, their daughter worming her way off of his shoulders and into their hug. He pulled away to find tears in Harry's eyes, and smiled. "Shall we go home, my loves?" he directed toward them both. The sound of his voice snapped Harry out of his daze, and he smiled, blinking away his tears. They each took one of Annabelle's hands and smiled indulgently as she giggled and demanded they swing her between them. They turned to leave the platform, and quite a few families paused to watch as the two young men led their daughter away to happy calls of 'one... two... three!' and squeals of delight when she was lifted from her feet and swung forward, only to come back down and repeat the process over again.


	28. -Day 28: Harry P and Voldemort

A/N: Request from Three_Dead_Hearts! This is just the beginning of a pretty happy little plot bunny hopping around. It will get there. I promise.

* * *

**Day Twenty-Eight:**

"There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!*"

Harry Potter looked down at the stone in his hand. He glanced at the mirror, looking at his parents, watching as they faded away. He wasn't able to blink away his tears before they fell. His hand was shaking as he held the stone out to Quirrell's waiting hand.

* * *

A seventeen year old Harry Potter picked at his nails in boredom. He was seated at Voldemort's right, the place of honor. He cast his eyes around the assembled Death Eaters with indifference. "I'm bored," he claimed, standing and interrupting a report from Lucius. "I'm leaving." The Dark Lord spared him a look and a twitch of the lips that Harry correctly read as a smile. He stalked away from the table, listening to the sweet sound of Lucius screaming. He grinned when he realized that his boredom was the reason for the blonde's punishment.

* * *

*Quote from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Not mine.


	29. ---Day 29: Severus S and Lucius M

**Day Twenty-Nine:**

Lucius moaned as Severus' thick cock entered him. His hands gripped the edges of the desk he was currently bent over, his knuckles going white with the force of his grip. Severus' hands were dug into Lucius' hips so hard, he knew he would have bruises from their encounter for days following. He fucking loved it. He pushed back against every thrust, his pace stuttering when Severus' cock rammed against his sensitive prostate. Lucius saw stars. He found himself absurdly thankful when Severus moved one hand down around his hip to grip his hard length tightly, preventing him from cumming too quickly.

Severus' eyelids fluttered closed as his body was overtaken by sensation. He began stroking Lucius' delicious cock in time with his thrusts. Their trysts never lasted long to begin with, but thank Merlin, he had Lucius all to himself all night. This wouldn't be the only time they joined. It was a rare treat that the lovers took thorough advantage of. He stroked the cock he loved so much faster, feeling himself get closer to completion. Lucius' moans of pleasure were enough to set him off, driving his cock deep inside the other man, struggling to maintain the pace of his stroking as he gritted through his orgasm. After just another moment or two, he felt Lucius' seed coat his hand, and his muscles clench around his still-hard cock inside of him.

Severus drew a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest. Lucius straightened and turned in Severus's arms. The blonde got to work removing their clothing, most of which had remained in place for their encounter. "Merlin's beard, Blondie, let me catch my breath, will you?" Severus grinned, a moan at the back of his throat when Lucius brushed up against his sensitive cock as he drew his trousers down his legs. "You better catch what you can now, Severus. Once my cock is buried inside of you, you'll be too busy screaming my name to breathe," Lucius responded, his pupils blown wide with lust. Severus tugged the other man forward by the back of his neck, punishing his lips with a bruising kiss. "Prove it," he whispered.


	30. --Day 30: Mystery Couple!

**A/N: A special entry to celebrate the 1/3 mark of our little journey together! I want you to guess who the two are in this story, and why you think so. I can't wait to see the guesses I get!**

* * *

**Day Thirty:**

He traces his fingertips down her cheek softly, memorizing the planes of her features. She smiles sleepily at him, her hand reaching up to draw him down for a kiss. His lips travel hers with practiced ease, their tongues meeting and waging a sultry war with one another. Her fingers tangle in his hair and his hands travel down her sides. Goosebumps spring up over her flesh, and he delights in the knowledge that he is the reason for it.

She exhales on a sigh as he slips inside of her, his steely control keeping his pace restrained. He brushes her hair from her face, bringing his lips to hers again. Her back arches as her legs wrap tightly around his hips. She whimpers as his speed increases. She runs her fingers through his short hair, scratching her nails down his shoulder blades. He moans as he plunges into her deeply. His hands slide up her sides, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Her hands fist in the sheets, shooting out to the sides, knocking aside a pile of parchment on the side table. He smirks down at her. "I love you so much." She smiles up at him, her eyes shining. "I love you, too."


	31. --Day 31: Harry P and Voldemort

A/N: Draco and Hermione! Good guesses, lovelies! Here we go! Second stretch! A continuation of the happy little nugget on Day Twenty-Eight!

* * *

**Day Thirty-One:**

Harry brandished his wand, watching as an inky black cloud traveled from the end of it. The wisps curled in poisonous tendrils, and he chuckled as it trailed to the ground, the fog of blackness soiling the floorboards. Harry's gaze watched the sinister darkness travel the room, his wand spouting a continuous stream of the potent substance. The door to his bedroom creaked open, and his wand drew the blackness back quickly. His eyes snapped to the doorway a split second before the point of his wand did. His wand lowered as his eyes lit upon the face peering at him from the hallway.

"Practicing, my pet?" Voldemort hissed. Harry arched his brow, meeting Voldemort's gaze, head-on. "Enjoying myself, more like," Harry claimed, stalking to the doorway. He fisted a hand in Voldemort's robes, tugging him into the room and slamming him back against the wall. Harry was a few inches shorter, but the power he felt made him feel a foot taller. He sneered at Voldemort, his face inches away. "You took ages, Tom," Harry hissed. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the name. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Harry's eyes drilled into Voldemort's, a fire lighting the depths of his green eyes. Voldemort saw his lips twitch with a smile just before they crushed against his own in a bruising kiss.


	32. --Day 32: Fred W Ron W George W

**Day Thirty-Two:**

"Fred," Ron whimpered, wriggling underneath his older brother. "Stop teasing!" Fred grinned an evil grin and ground his hips down against his brother's. He nearly laughed at the expression on Ronnie's face when he provided the much-desired friction. Ron's eyes shut tight as he let the sensations wash over his body. He was covered in a thin sheath of sweat, and his head thrashed to the side as Fred's lips ravaged his neck, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin there. Suddenly, there were too many hands. There were too many mouths on his fevered skin. His bleary eyes opened and blinked as he attempted to focus.

"Fred, what..." he trailed off as his eyes focused more clearly on the face before him. He traced his fingertips down over his features. They were so similar. "George," he exhaled with a moan. Fred glanced up at the pleasure in Ron's voice. He had hoped he wouldn't mind the addition. It seems Ronnie wanted this as much as he did. George had been begging to join them since he found out that they had been fooling around. It looked like all of them were about to get exactly as they wanted.


	33. --Day 33: Harry P and Voldemort

A/N: A continuation of Days Twenty-Eight and Thirty-One. Enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

**Day Thirty-Three:**

"Master?"

A tentative voice came from the doorway. Voldemort glared at the intruder, a curse on his lips. He felt a calming hand on his back and swallowed the curse back thickly. "What do you want, Wormtail? I've told you to never interrupt us!" Wormtail cringed away from the biting tone, a stuttered apology spilling forth. Voldemort's patience wore thin and he snapped at the sniveling bastard again. "It's just... The Malfoys, sir... They're requesting your presence, my Lord..."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, then glanced down at the boy next to him. "Leave us." Wormtail beat a hasty retreat, shutting the door behind him. Harry's eyes were glittering with fury. He claimed Voldemort's mouth in a harsh kiss, biting at his lip, drawing blood. Voldemort moaned at the sting of pain. Harry pressed his groin against Voldemort's hip, letting him feel how hard he was. "You will not leave, Tom, until we've finished here," Harry hissed.

"The Malfoys-" Voldemort started, letting the name slide. Just this once, he told himself. Harry interrupted. "Can bloody well fucking wait." Voldemort considered a moment, nodding infinitesimally. Harry had pushed him to his back, and slid on top of him before he could process what was happening. That hard cock was grinding down against him and he found himself yielding his self-control and all of his power to this green-eyed, devilish boy.


	34. -Day 34: Charlie W and Percy W

A/N: I know, I know. Short one. I kept seeing this playing over and over in my head. Figured I would jot it down. Thank you so much for all the kind words recently! I so appreciate it. It keeps me going.

* * *

**Day Thirty-Four:**

"Charlie, we can't do this anymore..." Percy trailed off, his mumbled protests interrupted with a moan as Charlie's lips ravaged his neck. "Charlie, please..." Charlie hushed him, bringing his lips to his brother's softly. Percy lost himself in the sensation of the kiss, his moral ambiguity fading into the background as Charlie's lips traveled over his.


	35. --Day 35: Hermione G and Blaise Z

A/N: A request from pinkpal1992!

* * *

**Day Thirty-Five: **

Hermione drew a deep breath, her eyes tightly shut. She rode the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. Her back arched as dark hands traveled her skin, goosebumps following in their wake. A deep heat coursed down her chest, pooling deep inside her belly. A hard body pressed down against her own and her breath caught in her throat at the contact. The pressure against her heightened her senses. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. Fingers teased her in just the right places. Mumbled words in Italian bathed her as perfect lips brushed against her pale skin. She exhaled on a moan as those fingers sent her to new heights. Blaise called her name and her eyes slid open to meet his. He raised a brow, asking a silent question. She bit her lip, nodding slightly. His eyes lit up as he leaned over her, kissing her deeply. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he slipped inside of her for the very first time.


	36. -Day 36: Draco M and Harry P

A/N: Good news, lovelies! I found out that hubs and I were approved to buy a house today! Now the search starts! In celebration, let's join Harry and Draco as their find their own little slice of heaven.

* * *

**Day Thirty-Six:**

"Hurry, Draco!" Harry was bouncing on the soles of his feet, his body practically radiating nervous energy. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his new husband. "I'm trying, but you bouncing all over me isn't helping things much." Draco smiled, attempting, yet again, to insert their key into the deadbolt of their brand new home. He succeeded after a few shaky tries, aided by the jostling of Harry's hand on his arm.

The key went in, and Harry squealed at the click as the lock turned. Draco turned to pick his husband up so he could carry him across the threshold. Harry nearly bowled him over as he pushed him aside and ran in through the front door. He left Draco standing in the doorway, wincing and rubbing his chest where his lovely husband's hand had connected. Life with Harry certainly was going to be interesting...


	37. -Day 37: Severus S and Harry P

A/N: Oddly enough, this one goes out to kristenbabe who requested this very pairing the day it was due to arrive for your reading pleasure!

* * *

**Day Thirty-Seven:**

"Potter," Snape called softly, refraining from touching the boy.

Harry was seated, exactly as he'd fallen, staring at the pile of ash that the wind was slowly blowing away. Everyone had long since retreated to the Great Hall to tend to the wounded and grieve for the dead. The final battle had depleted their numbers, but the Death Eaters had been wiped out. Their leader had turned to ash before them, and those that hadn't been killed, had turned to flee. The surviving members of the Order had chased after them to hunt them down. The only ones who they had not caught up to were Greyback and the elder Goyle, and even those were just a matter of time.

Everyone had a job to do, and they were doing it well. Everyone, except Severus, it seemed. Severus, and Harry Potter. The hero of the war sat amidst the battlefield, tracks from his tears trailing through the dirt on his face. His tears had long since stopped, but the evidence remained. Snape reached a hand tentatively toward the boy. He hesitated a moment before resting his hand on the bloodied arm before him. He expected some sort of reaction at the contact, but the boy's blank stare never faltered.

He shook Harry's arm, lightly. "Potter!" Snape exclaimed. He had been sent to retrieve the boy. Retrieve him... Like he was some sort of discarded, forgotten item in the corner of a room somewhere. He shook him again, harder this time. "Harry," he tried. Harry blinked slowly, his head turning slightly. "Severus?" His voice was gravelly and hoarse. Snape was surprised, but took it in stride. "Come, Harry, we must get you inside." He watched those deep green eyes widen in fear. "No, please! Please... I can't face them. Not yet. Not now. Take me anywhere. Just, not in there."

Severus could understand where the poor boy was coming from. He gathered him up in his arms and apparated to his own Manor. He stepped away from the boy, straightening his robes. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable in the silence. "The washroom is through there," he said, indicating a door to his right. "I imagine you might want a bath." Harry nodded, and Severus made his way out of the room. He walked down his stairs, heading into his kitchen. Nothing calmed his nerves like a bit of green tea. He heard the shower start, and smiled slightly. Perhaps they could both find a way to get past this.


	38. ---Day 38: Harry P Hermione G Daphne G

A/N: Here is a very happy birthday present for WiseGuyBro! Happy birthday, my dear.

Also, on a more somber note...My employee at work put in her two weeks today. :( Time to start doing interviews!

* * *

**Day Thirty-Eight:**

"Slumming again, eh, Daph?" Harry asked, sauntering into the room of requirement, unannounced. Both girls on the conjured bed looked up in shock at the sound of his voice. Hermione hastened to cover herself. "Harry! What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed. She had the thin sheet pulled up to her shoulders, but the outline of her body was quite visible through the flimsy cloth. Her cheeks had blushed a bright red. Daphne tossed her lustrous brown hair over her shoulder and huffed in that way that pure-bloods must have all been instructed on in their infancy.

"I'll thank you to see yourself out, Potter," she voiced with a sense of finality. Harry's face fell. He was anticipating a bit of ribbing, which of course would segue into foreplay, and he'd be invited to join them, right? However, that wasn't looking likely as he glanced, first, at one of his best friends who wouldn't meet his eye, then the icy glare of the Slytherin princess which was trained on him. His shoulders slumped. "Fine... Sorry I interrupted," he mumbled, turning to leave. The girls shared a look. Daphne raised an eyebrow. Him? Hermione couldn't possibly want him... Could she?

"Potter, wait," she called, her eyes trained on her girlfriend's. She smiled as she saw Hermione's face light up. She beckoned him over, before tugging the sheet down to reveal Hermione's perfect body, covering it with her own as she kissed her girlfriend soundly. She didn't mind so much if it was him that she wanted. They'd been talking about... experimenting. She felt a hand against her back, and fought to refrain from tensing under the unfamiliar touch. She pulled away from Hermione's lips so they both could watch as a suddenly awkward, extremely nervous looking, Harry hurried out of his clothes. He was already rock hard and bobbed to attention once he was free of his trousers. Daphne smiled to herself. At least he was adequate in that department. She'd be sore for a week if he wasn't careful.

He slid into bed beside Hermione, gritting his teeth as she immediately reached a hand out to wrap around his shaft, squeezing it experimentally. He groaned, pulling her towards him and bringing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Daphne admired the view. She had thought seeing Hermione with someone else would inspire nothing but jealousy, but here she was. She was getting wet. Extremely so. She watched as Hermione began awkwardly stroking Harry's cock, both of them lost in their kiss. She took that chance to slide down between Hermione's legs. She parted her girlfriend's lips with her tongue, tracing a long line down the length of her, pausing to dip her tongue inside of her briefly, before making her way to her clit.

She could tell her girlfriend was already throbbing with the need for release. Her clit was swollen and hard. She attacked it with her tongue, and nearly laughed as Hermione screamed against Harry's lips. Harry tore himself away, his eyes glued to Daphne's ministrations. His pupils were blown wide with lust and Daphne moaned to herself, her fingers reaching down, seemingly of their own accord, so that she could try to relieve the ache deep inside of her. He moved his attention to Hermione's breasts, palming their weight, and passing his thumbs over her nipples. He kissed his way down her neck, nipping gently at the sensitive skin there. He broke Hermione's hold on him, worried about his staying power if she continued, and slid down her body.

He pulled Daphne away from her body, attacking her lips with his own, tasting Hermione on them. Daphne moaned against his lips as Hermione's fingers replaced her own. Hermione knew just how to please her, and was using every trick she'd learned, it seemed. She was screaming out her orgasm in record time. Once Daphne had caught her breath, she glanced at her two lovers of the moment to see Hermione bent over in front of Harry on her hands and knees. Harry was pounding his cock deep inside her at a brutal pace, and it seemed her girlfriend was loving it. She made her way to the couple, sliding her body underneath Hermione's. She gasped as Hermione's nipples brushed against her own, and struggled to focus as she situated herself underneath the pliant body. She spread her legs just above where Hermione's knees hit the mattress, almost as if she was straddling her lap, if they'd been vertical. She scoot herself down just a little further, putting another willing hole in Harry's line of sight.

Harry grinned, repositioning his angle as he withdrew from Hermione's tight pussy, and drove himself into Daphne instead. Daphne gritted her teeth at the sudden intrusion. The initial pain and stinging gave way to a wondrous sort of pleasure after only a few moments. She hoped she didn't bleed. He didn't need to know he was the first man she'd been with. Hermione's eyes were on her, and she kissed away the stray tears that escaped her eyes. She set to distracting Daphne from any remaining discomfort, kissing her passionately, and toying with her sensitive nipples. Daphne was moaning and writhing beneath her before long.

That was about the time Harry decided to switch it up. He drew out of Daphne, and plunged himself back into Hermione, moaning at the change in sensation. Both girls were magnificently tight, Daphne moreso, but Hermione had amazing muscle control. It was such a different experience for him. He thrusted into her a few strokes, switching back to Daphne, then back to Hermione once more, keeping both girls guessing. His hands traveled down Hermione's body, dipping between her legs, and he began to rub her clit quickly, using his other hand to hold her up when her body nearly gave out on her.

He could feel the pressure building, and he was determined to make Hermione cum before he did. He heard Daphne's moans and glanced down to see Hermione's hand wedged between their bodies, rubbing furiously at her girlfriend's clit. He drove himself back into Daphne, fucking her hard until he heard her scream her release. He spared barely a second before burying himself deep inside Hermione, going faster, and harder. His heart was pounding in his chest. The edge of his vision dimmed until all he saw was the two beautiful girls laid out before him. He doubled his efforts against Hermione's clit, grunting with the effort, and finally let go, unable to hold himself back any longer. He was mid-orgasm when he felt Hermione's muscles clamp down around his shaft, milking his cock, as she came hard.

Hermione's arms gave out, and Daphne cradled her against her chest, both of their chests heaving with an effort to catch their breath. Harry collapsed beside them, his face buried against the pillow. It was another five minutes or so before he felt fingers digging into his ribs. He groaned, lifting his head long enough to turn to look at the girls before dropping it back to the pillow. "You lot have killed me," he mumbled against the fabric. Hermione, who was the closest to him, giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yeah, back at you, Harry. Not to mention my girlfriend's poor virgin pussy that is going to be too sore for me to play with for a few days." Daphne slapped her arm, half-heartedly. She was exhausted, and didn't much like the idea of moving.

The effect of that statement on Harry was instantaneous. He shot up to a sitting position, diving across the bed to cradle Daphne in his arms, looking over her with a worried expression. "V-virgin?" he asked, a panicked look in his eyes. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Did I break something?" Daphne glared at her girlfriend with murderous intent from Harry's suffocating hold. Hermione was laughing. "I'm fine, Potter. It was suitable, for my first time." Harry dropped her, an injured look on his face. "Suitable?" he demanded. Daphne laughed at the incredulous look. Yes, this was going to be fun.


	39. -Day 39: Severus S and Harry P

A/N: A continuation of day before yesterday. They won't get out of my head!

* * *

**Day Thirty-Nine: **

Harry made his way downstairs, taking two wrong turns in the process. Really, what one man could do with a manor as large as this one, he had no idea. He couldn't actually utilize more than a quarter of the space therein. He found himself following his nose to the kitchen, where he discovered the man seated at the table, his thin fingers wrapped tightly around a teacup. It was if he was floating away, and his hold on that tiny piece of china was keeping him anchored to the spot. Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly. He was suddenly keenly aware that his hair was still wet, and grimaced as a drop of cold water made its way down his neck.

Severus motioned to the chair before him, indicating that Harry should sit. "Tea, Mr. Potter?" Harry chanced a small smile. "I think, under the circumstances, Harry would suffice just fine," he stated quietly. "Tea sounds amazing, thank you." Severus nodded shortly, sweeping out of his chair, and preparing the kettle, mechanically. Harry settled back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. He kept his eyes on his professor, watching him, curiously. He had never seen Severus so... domestic, before. Severus placed the steaming cup before him, settling back to his tea in record time.

"Well, Harry," Severus cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the informality. "Once you've finished your tea, shall I escort you back to the castle?" Severus was shocked by the sheer speed the blood drained from his face. The pale, colorless skin made his eyes seem that much brighter. The boy seemed frozen in place once more. "Or, you could stay here, if you like. There is plenty of space for the both of us," Severus hurried out. Harry released the breath he'd been holding. He nodded, taking a sip from his cup, scalding his tongue in the process."Yes, I think I'd like that," he said quietly.


	40. ---Day 40: Harry P and Voldemort

A/N: Another little blurb to continue Days 28, 31, and 33. (:

* * *

**Day Forty: **

Harry pinned Voldemort down and fucked him harder. His cock was driving into the willing body as fast as he could possibly manage. His body was sheathed with sweat, and he was grunting at the effort. He didn't touch Voldemort, aside from the bruising grip he held on his hips. Their trysts weren't for his pleasure, though he gleaned much from them. He was always spent by the end of their time together. Harry thought the pain must be like the ultimate pleasure for the man. Or whatever it might be that he had turned into, at least. Harry thrust into him deeply one final time, reaching the peak of his pleasure. His body entire body was on fire when he rolled off of the man's back, grimacing as he collapsed into the cold wetness Voldemort's orgasm had left behind.

"How many times have I told you to clean up after yourself, Tom?" Harry seethed. "Go take care of your little blonde pets. I've no more use for you." The boy cast a cleaning charm over the bed, hastily, then languidly rolled to his side to get comfortable. Voldemort gaped at the boy, his anger rising. He grappled for his wand, the point digging into Harry's back. Harry turned to face him, looking bored. "Come now, Tom. If you were going to curse me, you would have done so a long time ago. None of your little minions can see anything that goes on in this room, so do us both a favor and stop pretending. Hold onto the last shred of your dignity, and leave. I'll see you tonight." He rolled to his side again, falling quickly to sleep.

Voldemort slid out of bed in a huff, dressing quickly, and hastened to the receiving room where the Malfoys had been kept waiting for over an hour. He had some anger to work through, and Lucius presented the perfect target. A smile twitched at the corner of Voldemort's mouth.


	41. --Day 41: Draco M and Harry P

**Day Forty-One:**

Draco lifted a towel from the pile, still warm from that silly muggle contraption Harry had insisted on. He shook it out, bringing it to his chest before folding it width-wise once, then once again. He laid it out on the counter, then folded it into threes, longways. He smoothed his hands over the terrycloth surface, inhaling the fresh scent of the detergent Harry had taught him to use. The first time he assumed the package contained one use. They'd had to scour their flat with cleaning and drying charms, and purchase another one of those... What are they called? Washthings. Nevermind. He still wasn't able to keep track of all these muggle things and what you use them for, but he surprised himself by finding an intense satisfaction in the mundane task of folding laundry.

He set his towel aside, drawing another from the pile and starting the process over again. Harry wandered in, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck from behind. Draco feigned a scowl. "Really, Potter. I am trying to finish this. Your randy little teenage hormones will just have to wait." Harry chuckled, and the sound shot straight to Draco's groin. "Come now, Malfoy," Harry replied, emphasizing the other's surname. "We haven't been teenagers in over a decade." Draco cast aside his half-folded towel, and turned in Harry's arms. His eyes were glinting with amusement. "Yes, but you are still as randy as you were when we were seventeen." Harry kissed him soundly on the lips, and Draco moaned against his mouth. "Yes, my love, I am. But, then again, so are you." Draco grinned in the way only Harry had ever seen, and pulled him close, kissing his husband again.


	42. --Day 42: Ron W and Ginny W

**Day Forty-Two:**

Ron tugged his length faster, biting his lip to bite back his moans. He was so hard, he was throbbing for release. He flicked his wrist at the crest of each stroke, passing his palm over his sensitive head. His eyes slammed shut as the intense pleasure rushed through him. He whimpered, his hand moving faster, squeezing just a little bit tighter. He heard a whispered voice close by, and his eyes shot open, focusing blearily on the very face he had been fantasizing about. Ginny's eyes went wide when she realized what she'd interrupted. He came with a strangled cry, his eyes tracing her features.


	43. -Day 43: Harry P and Severus S

**Day Forty-Three:**

Harry woke in a sweat, the nightmare still at the edge of his mind. He reached for the other side of the bed, startled to find it cold and empty. His eyes filled with tears, and he slid out of bed, making his way to the only light he could find burning in the house. Severus was hunched over a cauldron, stirring feverishly. Harry paused at the door. He knew which potion he was making, and by the frantic pace of his mixing, he was nearly to the point where it had to simmer for twenty-seven minutes exactly. He could wait a few more moments for comfort.

Severus stopped, very suddenly, then adjusted the heat beneath the cauldron precisely. It was only then that he noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. His lips turned in a smile, as he reached out to his young lover. The smile slipped away, and was replaced with a look of concern as he noted the tears, and how badly he was shaking. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Another nightmare, my love?" Harry just whimpered, burying his face in that strong chest. Severus sighed, holding him tighter.


End file.
